Desinhibirse
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Ren había caído enfermo otra vez y con la ayuda de Yashiro, Kyoko fue la encargada de cuidarlo.


**Deshinibirse**

Ren había caído enfermo otra vez y con la ayuda de Yashiro, Kyoko fue la encargada de cuidarlo.

-Ya le dije a Tsuruga-san que se alimente adecuadamente, pero nunca me hace caso, ahora ya se resfrió otra vez, no debería de descuidar su salud-decía Kyoko, al lado de la cama de Ren, mientras ponía otra compresa en su frente. Y tal como ya había sucedido antes, Ren despertó en ese momento.

-¿Mogami-san?-

-Tsuruga-san, disculpe, Yashiro-san me llamó, él me pidió que lo cuidara, ya que tenía que modificar su agenda, pero, ¿cuántas veces ya le dije que se alimente bien? Yashiro-san me dijo que pudo trabajar todo el día, pero al llegar a su casa se desplomó, por suerte, él pudo traerlo hasta su cama-

-Mogami-san, lo siento y gracias-

-Usted haría lo mismo por mí, Tsuruga-san-

Cuando Kyoko miró a Ren, él la estaba viendo fijamente y en su mirada había algo que no supo identificar qué era.

-¿Le ocurre algo, Tsuruga-san?-le preguntó un poco nerviosa.

-Kyoko…-

-¿Eh?-

Ren se fue acercando a su rostro poco a poco, hasta que sus labios estuvieron a milímetros de distancia de los de ella.

-¿Tsu…ruga-san?-

-Kyoko, yo…-

Y no lo resistió más. La besó. La besó desesperadamente, devorando toda su boca.

-Tsuruga-san…-alcanzó a decir Kyoko, cuando sus labios fueron liberados, pero no pudo articular otra palabra ya que su sempai tomó sus labios nuevamente.

Kyoko no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué Tsuruga-san me está besando? ¿Por qué no lo detengo? Admítelo Kyoko, deseabas esto-era lo que pasaba por su mente.

Los labios de Ren abandonaron los de Kyoko y se dirigieron a su cuello.

-¿Lo recuerdas Kyoko?-

-¿Eh?-

-Te lo he dicho antes, tienes que chupar obstinadamente una y otra vez como si grabaras tu deseo de poseerme-

-¿Tsuruga-san…?-

Ren lo hizó. Chupo obstinadamente una y otra vez, dejando un moretón bastante perceptible en el cuello de su amada.

Ren ya no estaba pensando, aunque tampoco Kyoko. Ambos solo estaban sintiendo.

Ren se deshizo hábilmente de la blusa y el pantalón de Kyoko, pero en el momento en el que se quitó su propia camisa, pudo ver el miedo reflejado en los ojos de Kyoko. Eso lo detuvo.

-Mogami-san, yo lo siento, eto…puedes irte-después de haberle dicho eso se encerró en el baño.

-Oh por Dios, ¿qué fue todo eso?-pensaba Kyoko- Tsuruga-san me besó, Tsuruga-san me marcó, ¿por qué estoy en ropa interior? ¿en qué momento él me…? Oh por Dios…y ahora ¿qué hago? Veamos Kyoko, piensa, ¿cuál sería la razón por la que Tsuruga-san haría algo así? ¡Ya sé! Es obvio, tiene fiebre, seguro me confundió con esa chica de preparatoria-un dejo de tristeza apareció en sus ojos- bueno, no hay que ponerse tristes, lo mejor será preguntarle, ¡eso haré!-

Ren por su parte, también pensaba en lo que hizo.

-¡Eres un estúpido! ¿Qué has hecho? Te odiará, huirá de ti, nunca la has tocado y ahora llegas al extremo, tendré que hablar con ella, aunque espero que no sea demasiado tarde, supongo que ya se habrá ido a su casa, así que mañana hablaré con ella-

Ren abrió la puerta. Él pensaba que ya se había ido, pero ella seguí ahí, sentada en su cama, tal y como la dejó.

-Mo…Mogami-san, yo, yo lo siento, verás…yo creo que la fiebre me alteró…actúe sin pensar…pero espero que…-

-Ah, la fiebre, lo sabía…lo interrumpió Kyoko.

Ren miró a Kyoko. En su cara había una expresión de… ¿tristeza?

-Entiendo Tsuruga-san, yo…ya me voy-

Kyoko se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero Ren la detuvo.

-¿Qué tienes?-

-Nada Tsuruga-san-

Ren le dio la vuelta para poder verla, pero ella no alzaba la cara.

-¿Mogami-san qué te ocurre?-

-Nada-

-Mírame-

-No-

-Mírame-

Ren la tomó de la barbilla y la miró a los ojos. Estaba llorando, ¿por qué estaba llorando?

-Mogami-san ¿por qué lloras?-

-Por nada-

-¿Por nada? Claro que lloras por algo-

-No-

-Kyoko…-

Ella dio un brinco al escuchar otra vez su nombre.

-No me llames así…o yo…-

-¿Qué no te llame Kyoko? ¿En verdad, qué te ocurre?-

Ren no quería mantener las esperanzas, pero se arriesgaría un poco.

-¿Acaso estás decepcionada porque te dije que solo lo hice por la fiebre?-

Kyoko se quedó estática. Ren había dado en el blanco.

-¿Querías escuchar que lo hice porque estoy enamorado de ti? ¿Es eso, verdad?-

-Tsuruga-san…-

-Dímelo Kyoko-

-No-

-Dímelo-

-Yo no-

-Di que me amas tanto como yo a ti-

-¿Eh?-

-Te amo Kyoko, por favor dilo, di que tú también me amas-

Mientras tanto la mente de Kyoko trabajaba a mil por hora.

-¿Tsuruga-san me ama? ¿Por eso hizo eso? ¿Podré confiar en sus palabras? ¿Será cierto? Sus ojos me dicen que habla en serio-

Y llenándose de valor, al fin habló.

-Tsuruga-san, yo…yo también, yo también lo…amo-fue apenas un susurro, pero con ello hizo inmensamente feliz a Ren.

-¡Tsuruga-san!-Kyoko se había lanzado a sus brazos mientras lloraba.

-Kyoko-Ren la tomó entre sus brazos hasta que dejó de llorar y la miró a los ojos.

-No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho-

-Tsuruga-san…-

-Pero Kyoko, ahora vístete que es demasiado tentador para mí verte de esa forma-

-¿Eh? Emmm, sí, sí yo, me vestiré, yo solo me quedé así porque, porque yo….ammmm, sí me vestiré…-

-Kyoko, ¿por qué tartamudeas?-

-Yo no-

-¿Por qué tienes otra vez esa cara de decepción absoluta?-

-Yo no estoy-

-Claro que sí, espera…no me digas que tú…-

-¿Qué yo qué?-

-Tú estabas deseando que continúe-

Los colores de Kyoko se le subieron a la cabeza.

-¡No!-

-¿No? ¿Segura?-

-¡Ya te dije que no!-

-¿Y por qué lo niegas tan rotundamente?-

-Yo…-

-Kyoko, ¿quieres que hagamos el amor?-

-¡No lo digas! ¡Es vergonzoso!-

-Oh, pues no te preocupes, yo te quitaré la vergüenza-

-¡Ren!-le gritó escandalizada.

-Oh, pero qué lindo se escucha mi nombre salir de tus labios, esos labios que tanto deseo devorar-

A la mañana siguiente, Yashiro Yukihito como buen mánager que era, fue al departamento de Ren, para ver cómo se encontraba.

-Las cosas de Kyoko siguen aquí como era de esperarse, ya tengo algo nuevo con qué molestar a Ren-

Yashiro entró a la habitación y se quedó hecho piedra por lo que encontró. Ren estaba durmiendo con Kyoko. En la misma cama. Bien abrazaditos. Estaban cubiertos con las sábanas, para alivio de los 3, pero cuando Yashiro miró al piso encontró toda la ropa de ambos regadas por todas partes. Era obvio que era lo que había pasado esa noche.

-¡Oh por Dios!-sin pensarlo dos veces, se enfundó los guantes y tomó algunas fotografías con su celular.

-Ren me matará cuando vea estas fotos, pero pagará bien por ellas, no, mejor las utilizo para chantajearlo. Lo siento Ren, pero tengo que enviarle estas fotos al Presidente Lory-

Salió silenciosamente y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Ok, foto 1, 2, 3, 4 y 5…cargando…enviando…enviado-

-Sí que estabas muy enfermo Ren, tuviste una muy buena cura, ya haré que me cuentes los detalles. Qué bueno que despejé la agenda de hoy para ambos, así podrán disfrutarlo-

Y vaya que lo disfrutaron.


End file.
